Jeffrey Cross
Jeffrey „OG Loc“ Cross (ehem. Jeffrey Martin, manchmal einfach nur Loc genannt) ist ein Rapper aus Los Santos und Gangmitglied der Grove Street Families. Missions-Auftritte * Cut Throat Business * House Party * Life’s a Beach * Madd Dogg’s Rhymes * Management Issues * OG Loc * San Andreas Introduction Biografie Jeffrey Cross scheint schon lange an der Grove Street zu leben, da CJ ihn schon vor seiner Reise nach Liberty City kennen gelernt hat. Jeffrey gab sich selbst den „Gangster-Namen“ OG Loc. Um seinen Ruf als „Original Gangsta“ gerecht zu werden, beging er kleinere Delikte, wie Autodiebstähle oder kleine Überfälle, um dafür ins Gefängnis zu kommen, was ihn, seiner Meinung nach, nur noch mehr zu einem Gangster machte. Er besitzt ein Haus an der Grove Street gegenüber vom Haus der Johnsons. Das Haus hat, wie das Haus der Johnsons, zwei Stockwerke und es erscheint villenartig. Es sieht ungefähr so aus wie B Dups neues Haus (zu sehen in Beat down on B Dup). Kurz nachdem Carl nach Los Santos zurückkehrt, wird Jeffrey vorzeitig aus dem Gefängnis entlassen. Zusammen mit CJ liefert er sich eine Motorrad-Verfolgungsjagd mit seinem Knastbruder Freddy (→ OG Loc), weil dieser nach eigener Aussage seine ganzen Reime geklaut habe. Auf Grund von Bewährungsauflagen musste Loc nach seiner Entlassung im Burger Shot in Marina als „Hygienetechniker“ arbeiten. Später stellt sich heraus, dass er als Putzkraft Arbeit verrichten muss. Um seine Rapperkarriere anzukurbeln, beauftragt er CJ Madd Doggs Versbuch zu stehlen (→ Madd Dogg’s Rhymes) und dessen Manager umzubringen (→ Management Issues). Nach dem Hinterhalt der Ballas auf die Groves beim Mulholland-Autobahnkreuz beginnt Jeffrey Cross schließlich unter den Namen „OG Loc“ mit Hilfe von Melvin Harris (siehe Entertaining America - OG Loc) eine Karriere als Gangsta-Rapper. In dieser Zeit veröffentlicht er wahrscheinlich auch sein erstes Album Str8 From Tha Streetz. Die Reime dafür entnimmt Jeffrey aus dem Versbuch von Madd Dogg. Als Carl mit Madd Dogg nach Los Santos zurückkehrt und Madd Dogg herausfindet, dass OG Loc mit seinen Texten Erfolge feiert, verfolgen die beiden Loc quer durch Los Santos (→ Cut Throat Business). Als die drei beim Blastin’-Fools-Records-Gebäude ankommen, decken CJ und Madd Dogg den Produzenten Jimmy Silverman über den Betrug auf, welcher Loc mit einer Anklage droht und Madd Dogg wahrscheinlich wieder unter Vertrag nimmt. Wie die Anklage jedoch ausfällt, bleibt offen. Trivia * Die Abkürzung „OG“ steht für „Original Gangster“ und beschreibt damit, dass Jeffrey tatsächlich ein hartes Leben auf der Straße führte und dies nicht nur einfach verherrlicht. * Äußerlich sieht OG Loc ähnlich aus wie 2Pac in seinen jungen Jahren ( z.B. als das Album 2PACALYPSE NOW rauskam ). Beweise dafür sind das Aussehen und Merkmale wie das Tattoo GS 4 Life ( Thug Life bei 2Pac ). * Der Charakter Jeffrey Cross ist wahrscheinlich an den real existierenden Rapper Ja Rule angelehnt, sie teilen sich sogar den gleichen Vornamen. * Jeffreys Nickname war in einer Beta-Version des Spiels noch „MC Strap“ (Datei:McStrap-Icon.png). Warum sich die Entwickler von Rockstar Games letztendlich für den Namen „OG Loc“ entschieden, ist unbekannt. * In Grand Theft Auto IV im Versteck in South Bohan liegt neben einem Tisch eine CD von OG Loc. Diskografie In seiner vermutlich recht kurzen Laufbahn als Rapper veröffentlicht er sein einzig bekanntes Album Str8 from tha Streetz, welches von Blastin’ Fools 1992 herausgegeben wird. Es enthält folgende Singles: 200px|left|Das Album „Str8 From Tha Steetz“ 200px|right|Der Rapper OG Loc * „Hard in the Yard“ * „4 to a Cell“ * „Iz u packin?“ * „Loc is the Name“ * „Don’t u know I’m Loc, oh Man?“ Siehe auch * Blastin’ Fools Records * Forgotten Legends of West Coast Rap * Entertaining America - OG Loc * Grove Street Families * Handy-Gespräche * Voiceover - Die Sprecher aller Storyline- und Rundfunk-Charaktere * GTA San Andreas Credits Weblinks * Forgotten Legends of West Coast Rap es:Jeffrey „OG Loc“ Cross Kategorie:San Andreas Auftraggeber Kategorie:The-Families-Mitglied Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Werbespots